Riuka and Riruka Chronicles
by Riuka Heartfilia
Summary: What ever happened to Riuka Heartfilia before he joined the Fairy Tail Guild? What happed to Riruka Dokugamine after she left Ichigo and the others? Who is this Airi Haven person? So many question but here is all the answers. Before Fairy Tail Year X1191: Invading the Magic Council. WARNING: Rated T for Cursing, Violence, and Blood.
1. Prologue

Riuka: Bleach does not belong to me or anyone here.

Riruka: Please don't get are names confused, you shouldn't be as stupid as Ichigo!

Riuka: You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!

Riruka: I do not! Also don't roll your tongue like that!

Riuka: Also tell me if this should be just Bleach or a Fairy Tail and Bleach Cross-Over because I am in it please!

Riruka: Beware, rated T for cursing, violence, and some blood. The story may now continue.

-LineBreak-

(In the Fairy Tail Guild, no P.O.V.)

She walked up to him in her grey open jacket with her white tang top showing over her blue shorts with her signature sword, Tamashi Ken Yosei. "Hey Riuka," The dark brunette also known as Victini spoke up to the guy in the white hoodie with yellow markings on it. His brown white streaked hair moved as he motioned his head to look at her. "What did you do before Fairy Tail?" As she said that sentence she sat down in a chair bye the coffee table across from him.

"It's kind of fuzzy, I can't really remember." The mage said while he scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember.

"Maybe if you know someone else's past you can remember yours." The girl who said that was Mitsuki Ohayashi. Her purple hair tied up in a short pony tail like it usually was. She sat down next to the other two placing three of the famous strawberry cake sold at the bar that was said to be the same recipe of the ones Erza Scarlet ate. Mitsuki had on her dark purple button up long sleeve and a skirt with two gold stripes running across the bottom. She also had her black headphones with a purple outlining around her neck.

"I can sum up mine in just a few sentences!" Vic stated being ever so cunning as usual. She took a piece of cake chewed and swallowed it and spoke allowed. "In my child hood I had four brothers and two sisters." She took another bite of cake.

"So are you the youngest or oldest or somewhere in-between?" Mitsuki asked, her usual shy attitude was not around right now due to the fact she was talking to people she knew a.k.a. her teammates.

"Hell if I should know, I swear those two need to learn how to use a condom!" Vic stated very loudly while banging her fist against the table. She didn't know that she said it so loud because everyone in the guild was looking at her. All Riuka could do was laugh and Mitsuki was redder than a roar from a fire dragon.

To ease the tension after a minute of laughing Riuka asked, "So how was it having both your parents in the Magic Council?"

"Terrible..." Her annoyed attitude was gone and replace by discomfort and depression. "They were never around so..." She stopped and spoke up again as if she was hesitating if she should tell. "it was always a contest to get their attention..." she paused again. "and I always lost."

"Vic," Mitsuki started. "That's so sad."

Vic began tearing up. "They never supported anything of mine, weather it to be a mage with no experience or to form Soul Hunters they always hatted it..." She wiped away the tears and smiled. "But, that doesn't matter! My life isn't their entertainment so I can do what ever I want!"

"Well said." Riuka spoke up and turned his head towards the Requip Mage. "So what about you Mitsuki?"

"Um... IHadABoringChildHoodAndIWasRichBecauseMyDadWasABankerAndHerEarnedAlotOfMoneyWhileMyMomWasA..." She stopped as if to think about it. "A Doctor! Ya SheWasADoctorAndMyChildHoodWasOkayIGuess!" She stated everything so quickly. "What about you Riuka?"

"Um... what the... never mind..." Riuka and Vic simultaneously said with an anime sweat drop behind their heads.

"Well, it's blurry and I don't have all the facts so it is a little," he stopped to think. "How should I say this..."

"All over the place?" Vic asked the words he needed.

Riuka snapped his left hand with his white guild mark showing. "Ya it's kind of all over the place."

"So I want to here it!" Vic shouted and a few seconds after Mitsuki followed with a "Me too!"

"Okay... Okay..." Riuka put his arms up to symbolize surrender. "It all started one day when I woke up. I naturally pulled out a liter and cigarette walked outside to have an early morning smoke." He started.

Mitsuki soon interrupted with the worry wart phrase: "Wait you used to smoke?! You know that is incredibly unhealthy!"

"That's why I quit! No lets hurry this up!" The white streaked haired boy yelled. "So I lit the cigarette when..."

-LineBreak-

(Random Hotel, No P.O.V.)

A guy in a white tee shirt and jeans got out of bed and walked over to the jacket rack and put on a black jacket with the inside having grey padding. He walked over to the terrace door and opened it with the creaking sound that the door made anyone could tell it needed oil. He took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out. He lit it with the lighter and put it in his mouth while putting the other two items within his pockets of his jeans. He had very dark brown hair and black eyes instead of hazel, and yes, that was Riuka.

Riuka took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke out of his lungs as he heard a knock on the door. She came in, the princess is what they called her. She wore all white, a long sleeve shirt, a skirt, tights, socks, laced boots, and her beanie hat. All white. She had blue eyes and the most beautiful blondish brown hair you'll ever see. So what was she doing in the district of the poor and dirty? To see Riuka of course.

"So what luckiness do I have to see the princess herself?" Riuka taunted her or Airi Haven as her birth certificate said.

She sighed, "We've been over this, just because I am rich and my father is the Mayor does not make me a princess." she snapped back.

"So anyways..." Riuka started, "why are you in a dump like this."

"I needed to talk to you about someone." Riuka but his head up as he heard her speak. "Her name is Riruka Dokugamine."

-LineBreak-

Riuka: So I hoped everyone liked it and remember this is just the prologue so there will be more!

Riruka: How come I was barley in it?

Riuka: As I said it is just the prologue so you'll be in it more later.

Riruka: Okay, remember to review your thoughts.

Riuka: Please favorite and follow! Oh, and if you don't know who Vic and Mitsuki are read my other story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Riruka: Wow I can't believe we got 9 views...**

**Riuka: I was hoping for more ;-;**

**Riruka: Oh please your a terrible writer**

**Riuka: Shut Up! Oh also I have switched the story so now it is a Fairy Tail and Bleach Cross-Over**

**Riruka: Also we don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

**Riuka: Enjoy!**

-LineBreak-

"I needed to talk to you about someone." Riuka but his head up as he heard her speak. "Her name is Riruka Dokugamine."

Riuka stood up and looked across the room to Airi. "What about her?"

Airi took some files out of her purse and threw them at him. Riuka was able to catch them easily. He opened the files and saw the picture of said girl. "We got out of her that she can see dead people and these things she call 'hallows'" as she said the last word she did quotation marks with her fingers. "We confiscated this as well." She slid a gun like object across a table for it to stop in front of Riuka.

"Interesting..." Riuka stated as he went through the girl's file.

Airi spoke up again which Riuka replied by making eye contact with her. "We just found her in the middle of an alley and took her to the hospital, she is resting there now." Airi walked over to Riuka and pointed at the gun which looks like it was made by a six year old. "She calls this thing the love gun. She also states that she as an ability called Fullbring. She wouldn't tell us what it was or what it does for all that matter. All she did was threaten to use it on us a few time."

"Interesting..." Riuka stated again going back to Riruka's file like a broken record.

Airi walked over to the half ass desk that Riuka owned and picked up one of the many golden keys laying on it. She then put it up closer to her face so she could se it better. "So have you figured out what these do yet?"

Riuka looked up from the files once more, "Not a clue..." he went back to reading the files.

"Well your mother must of left them for something, is this really all she left in her will?" Airi asked nosing into other people's business.

"No, but besides me and those twelve things nothing else survived that fire."

"Sorry I know you don't like talking about it." Airi apologized.

"It's fine, it's in the past anyways." That's what Riuka said all the time but Airi could tell he was still upset about it. "So is the only reason your showing me this is because I have a bad history like her or is it because everyone thinks I am crazy like everyone thinks of her?"

Airi put the key down and looked back at him. "A little bit of both..." She stated. "and you can get more info out of anyone then any of my men."

"Do I get anything out of it?" Riuka asked. "I'm low on rent and I need the money."

"Fine how much do you want?" Airi asked annoyed with him and his rent problems.

"I will get all of the answers you want and in exchange..." He began to think about the money he needed. "you pay my rent for the rest of the year!"

She looked at him like he was crazy and she knew it was only March in Karakura Town. "Fine I'll pay your rent, but you better hold your end of the deal!" Riuka laughed and pulled out another cigarette to light.

"That is extremely unhealthy you know." She pointed to the cigarette in his mouth.

He took the smoking devise out of his mouthed and breathed smoke out from his lungs. "I'll be fine!"

"Tell me that when your fifty three and dyeing of lung cancer." Airi taunted him.

"Ya, what ever princess." He rudely said back.

Airi got mad and yelled to him. "Stop calling me princess, I am not a princess I can fight for myself!"

"That is a huge stereotype, princesses can fight for their own." He said back to her.

"What ever!" She yelled at him as he looked back at the file. "Just be ready tomorrow at noon to be picked up, that's when we go and see her."

"Alright." He responded to her, the dark haired brunette then noticed a word that he thought was very particular. "Shinigami..." He mumbled to himself.

Airi turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Airi it says here that she knows people who are Shinigami, so what she said is she knows death himself?"

"No she said she knows many people who have powers like the grim reaper called Shinigami." She walked back from the door to look over the file. "What about it?"

"I want you to get me any files you have on these Shinigami." Riuka demanded.

"Why?" the so called princess asked.

Riuka turned to her, "It is very crucial to me questioning her." of course it wasn't but you know the saying curiosity killed the cat right?

"You know what, I'll just drive you to Archive." She said turning back to the door. "Also no smoking is allowed in there!"

Riuka sighed as she closed the door. "Great, just what I need a break from my best stress reliever." He said to himself sarcastically.

-LineBreak-

After about an hour Riuka and Airi were at the police archives. Riuka wanted to have a smoke in Airi's car but Airi screamed at him not to. After exiting the vehicle and Riuka getting a stern talking to about his smoking habits they were welcomed by a butler. "Welcome Lady Airiana and Sir..."

He didn't know Riuka's name so he could not finish his sentence. "Zeref." Riuka finished for him using his dead father's name instead of his real one.

"Right..." The butle stated not trusting Riuka.

Both of the seventeen year olds walked inside the building leaving the rude butler behind. "Wow using your father's name so he doesn't realize it's you, low blow." Airi spoke up when out of ear shot of the butler.

"Look, there are no records of me at all so I thought it would be best to assume a fake identity." He told her as they walked down the isles of files until they got to isle 'S'.

They walked down it until reaching the Shinigami area and they dove into the files. "These are a copy of everyone who ever claims to have seen a Shinigami ever, also it is the home to the files of everyone who Archive thinks is a Shinigami."

"And your just telling me this now because?" Riuka asked the leader of the Archive organization.

"Just never came up." She walked over to a giant folder that looked like it was gonna have baby folders in less than five minutes. Airi tossed it to him and he barely caught it. "Everything to know about Shinigami is in there, well what Archive knows anyways."

Riuka opened the folder seeing the title of it 'Shinigami' and began reading through the thing. In less than an hour he had finished it. "Alright I got everything I need to know except one thing."

"You know about their Kido, Shunpo, and Zanpakutos?" She asked.

"Ya." Riuka briefly responded.

"Their so called Soul Society to?" She asked once more and he nodded. "Then what else do you need?" She asked.

"Were is the file on Ichigo Kurosaki?" Riuka asked.

-LineBreak-

**Riuka: Well hoped everyone who is still reading liked it!**

**Airi: Please review, they are very appreciated!**

**Riruka: Also follow and favorite if you want to know when the next chapter will be out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Riruka: We're back and disclaimer: No one here owns the rights to Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

**Riuka: So sorry to the people who want Riruka in this but she isn't in it just yet.**

**Riruka: Your so slow when it comes to righting.**

**Riuka: Shut up!**

-LineBreak-

"Were is the file on Ichigo Kurosaki?" Riuka asked.

Airi swallowed. "Why would you need that?" She asked him as she walked across the large file room and plucked a very messy file from a shelf with some papers sticking out of it.

He smirked. "Why information of course."

The so called 'Princess' handed him the file. "Didn't you get all the info you needed in the Shinigami file?"

"No." He answered her. "I was quite disappointed, I though your group would be better then missing obvious information."

"What do you mean Archive never misses information." She scolded him. "We even have info of those golden keys of yours, did you know that each one has a Zodiac symbol on it."

He looked in the file. "Yes. Did you know that Shinigami kill Hollows not Hallows like it says in your files."

"And how would you know that Captain Freakazoid?"

"Its all in Ichigo Kurosaki's file. The one you have on Shinigami is not updated."

She scoured at him. "How would you even know the missing info was in his file?"

"Easy," He stated. "He was at the top of the list of people who could be Shinigami." The dark brunette smirked at the lighter shade. "What I got from you Shinigami file is that Shinigami are angel like beings who protect people from said Hallows." He turned the pages in the file. "However the info I got from Kurosaki's file is that Shinigami are more of the Grim Reaper type. They help souls past to the Soul Society or heaven as others would be to call it. The Hallows is the word Hollows with an a instead of an o."

"What's the difference?" She asked the obviously smarter of the two.

"Spelling is everything Airi. Don't forget that." He taunted her.

"What else did Archive mix up?" She asked wanting to know what the rest of her company screwed up.

"You got kido right, they're like some sort of spell with an incantation at the beginning."

"So what these Shinigami are the Grim Reaper and are into magic? That seems pretty lame." She said.

"Kido are separated into Hado which are more destructive spells and Bakudo which are binding and healing spells. Each one has a number. There are a hundred Hado and a hundred Bakudo each given a number one through onhundred." He flipped a few pages.

The long haired brunette looked at him weirdly and stated. "You sure this is all true? And what about their swords?"

He continued, "Their swords are called Zanpakuto. By calling its name then the sword gains more power apparently which allows it to change shape and ability."

"So you say its name and then..." She started thinking. "it could become a whip or something?"

"Kind of, it is a little more complex than that but will leave it there for now." Riuka stated. "They also have the Gotei 13. It is similar to your Archive group except there are thirteen different captains to thirteen different squads. Your group has one leader AKA you. Your group also has an army, a group of elite spies, you also control the police, gangs, shops, and the government of town, you also have a few janitors and a pool cleaner." He looked at her as if she was spoiled.

"So what do they have that I don't!?" She yelled giving a dirty look back at him.

He looked up at her and smirked. "A Medical Squad. Face it even if you do have complete control of the place the hospital will never be yours." He said and started laughing.

"I-I'm working on that!" She yelled at him. No matter how hard Airi tried she couldn't get the hospital in her favor, so whenever her men got injured she got a huge bill.

-LineBreak-

The drove down the lot in Airi's car. "So this street right?" Riuka nodded his head signaling yes. "Your not going to lie to them like you did my butler are you?" She gave him a slight glare.

All it did was make him smirk as he stated, "Well I can't let people know of my real identity."

She made a hmpf sound and asked, "Does your Land Lady know about your real identity?"

"That crazy old hag, of course not." He stated. Riuka's Land Lady was old and cranky. Whenever she didn't like someone she had them pay more rent then normal. Riuka sadly was one of those people.

Airi stopped the car when they approached a house. "Why are we here again?"

"I told you it was crucial to my questioning of the girl!" He yelled at her while getting out of the car. 'Man I need a cigarette!' He thought to himself.

The Archive Leader rolled here eyes and sarcastically said "Sure..."

Riuka run the door bell and both seven teen year olds waited for a while for someone to come to the door. A brown haired teenager had opened the door. She was in a school girls outfit and trying to get her hair into two pigtails. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" She said while stuggling to put her hair together.

Riuka spoke up. "Yes were looking for an Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl immediately shouted, "Ichi-nii someone is at the door for you!" She then moved away from the door as she walked into the kitchen fixing her hair while cooking dinner.

"Her let me help you." Airi told the girl and started fixing her hair. All three teens heard someone comedown the stairs.

He wasn't Ichigo but noticed Airi immediately. "Are you here to take my young son on a date?!" A sweat drop slid behind all their heads. "You sure you want to date my son because he is very ill mannered and also isn't the most polite of people also your way to pretty for him." He carried on until he made an "ugh" sound.

Airi had kicked him across the room and into a wall. "I am not here to go on a date we're here to ask some very important questions!"

"Such as?" They heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs and looked over It was non other than...

-LineBreak-

**Riuka: *Evil Laugh* Cliff hangers I am so evil!**

**Riruka: Wasn't much of a cliff hanger... it was obvious who it was.**

**Riuka: You don't know who! Review who you think it is!**

**Riruka: It is Ichigo, to obvious. Your just as dumb as he is.**

**Riuka: One I am not dumb! Two how do you know it isn't Karin or an OC or Rukia? And Number Three, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!**

**Riruka: No I don't!**


End file.
